LuNa Park
by Clowsama
Summary: Nami se retrouve seule avec Luffy au parc d'attraction. Mais il semble préoccupé et se comporte bizarrement avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le troubler à ce point? Au final, Nami va trouver des réponses auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas. LuNa


Pour fêter la nouvelle année (un peu (beaucoup) en retard je sais), voici une nouvelle chronique. L'idée m'est venue pendant mon séjour au parc d'attraction Port-Aventura en Espagne. Si vous pouvez y aller un jour, foncez car il est vraiment génial.

Pour cette chronique, je retarde l'enlèvement de Camie et la vente aux enchères d'une journée afin de vous offrir Luffy et Nami dans un parc d'attraction. Le titre est un petit clin d'œil à la série de parcs du même nom.

Credits: One Piece appartient toujours à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**LuNa Park**

Sur Shabondy, Nami et Robin venaient de finir une excellente après-midi shopping et se dirigeaient à présent vers le grove 41 où était amarré le Thousand Sunny pour retrouver le reste de leur équipage.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont déjà fait recouvrir le bateau? » demanda Nami à son amie tout en restant concentrée sur la conduite de sa moto-bulle.

« Hum... je ne pense pas que ce fameux ingénieur puisse finir un navire de la taille du Sunny aussi rapidement. Il y aura surement un délai de plusieurs heures voire de jours. » répondit Robin après une courte période de réflexion.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » soupira Nami. « Toute heure passée sur cette île augmente le risque de voir les gars nous attirer des ennuis. » Le souvenir déplaisant de Jaya trottait dans son esprit et elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à revivre ça.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sauront se tenir. » dit Robin avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas de ça qui me fait peur. Ici il y a des gens que leurs primes n'effraient nullement et surtout ces fameux Tenryuubito. Je ne pense pas que Luffy puisse résister si on le provoque ou si on s'en prend à Hachi ou Camie. » La découverte de la discrimination des hommes-poissons sur cette île l'avait effarée. Et elle savait pertinemment que Luffy n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un agresse leurs nouveaux amis pour une question de race.

« Les bagarres sont monnaie courante dans ce genre d'endroit. Du moment que ce n'est pas avec un Tenryuubito, ils s'en sortiront. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui. »

« Oui je sais. » répondit Nami sans se rendre compte du piège linguistique dans lequel son amie l'avait entrainée. « C'est juste que... je ne veux plus avoir à subir la vision de son corps écorché et respirant à peine, ça fait trop mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pense pas à ce que je peux ressentir avant d'aller se battre contre des monstres? »

« On parle toujours de nos nakamas ou bien juste de Luffy? » la taquina Robin avec un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi?!! » s'exclama Nami en faisant une embardée, manquant de renverser plusieurs personnes qui pestèrent contre les femmes au volant. Elle arrêta la moto-bulle et se tourna vers la brune. « Qu'est-ce que Luffy a à voir là-dedans?! » cria-t-elle tandis que son visage rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Et bien... tout, il me semble. Tu tiens énormément à lui pas vrai? » répondit malicieusement Robin.

« ... Comme n'importe qui dans l'équipage. » répondit-elle avec une certaine gêne en détournant le regard.

« Vraiment? » questionna Robin tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. Nami ne répondit pas et se retourna pour reprendre la conduite de leur véhicule. Elle refusait de continuer cette conversation stupide. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Robin de continuer. « Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Ne serait-ce pas lui là-bas? »

« Tu as vu Luffy? » demanda instinctivement la rousse sans se rendre compte qu'elle continuait de s'enfoncer.

« Je n'avais pas précisé de nom mais puisque tu en parles, c'est effectivement notre capitaine. » répondit Robin en déclenchant une nouvelle coloration carmin express du visage de son amie.

Leur trajet les avait conduites non loin de l'entrée du Shabondy Park et elles pouvaient discerner la silhouette aisément reconnaissable de leur capitaine au chapeau de paille.

« Pourquoi est-il tout seul? » demanda Nami en tentant de changer de sujet de conversation. « Il devrait y avoir les autres avec lui. »

« La solution la plus simple pour répondre à cette question est de lui demander. »

Nami changea de trajectoire et se dirigea vers Luffy qui les vit arriver et commença à faire de grands gestes de bras. « Ohé, Nami! Robin! »

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul? » demanda Nami en arrêtant son véhicule avant d'en descendre lestement. « Où sont les autres? »

« Ils viennent de repartir pour le bateau. D'ailleurs je crois qu'on peut encore les voir là-bas. » dit-il en se tournant et en mettant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux.

Nami et Robin se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait et aperçurent rapidement la silhouette afro-sement élancée de Brook qui s'éloignait sur une moto-bulle. En plissant les yeux, elles distinguèrent également Hachi, Camie et Chopper, Papagg restant hors de vue.

« Vous avez pu trouver l'ingénieur? » demanda Robin au bout d'un moment en se tournant vers Luffy.

« Non, il n'était pas au bar où Hachi nous a emmené. Apparemment il aurait disparu quelque part sur l'île et maintenant il faut qu'on le retrouve. »

« Et vous avez cherché... plusieurs heures... dans un parc d'attraction? » demanda lentement Nami, partagée entre la consternation et la colère.

« Ouais, il aime venir ici alors on a fouillé partout et on a fait toutes les attractions pour être sûrs. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » répondit sombrement Nami. Elle décida de laisser passer pour cette fois, après tout elle avait elle-même passé l'après-midi à faire du shopping.

« Et donc, pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec eux? » demanda Robin.

Soudainement, Luffy parut mal à l'aise. « Euh, ben... j'ai perdu un... » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Nami. « ... truc dans le parc et donc j'ai dit aux autres de rentrer au bateau et que je les rejoindrai quand je l'aurai retrouvé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu? » demanda innocemment Nami.

Luffy fixa étrangement sa navigatrice, une goutte de transpiration coulant le long de son visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de finalement dire: « Un truc. »

Nami eut une moue désapprobatrice. « Très bien, si tu veux faire des secrets, tant pis pour toi. Bonne chance pour retrouver ton... truc, dans cet immense endroit. » dit-elle, vexée qu'il refuse de lui répondre.

« À ce propos Nami, pourquoi n'aiderais-tu pas Luffy à chercher? Ce serait fini plus rapidement et tu pourras t'assurer qu'il ne s'implique dans aucune bagarre. » lança Robin avec un sourire malicieux en remontant sur leur véhicule.

« Quoi? Mais... »

« Et puis il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour le ramener au bateau sans quoi il pourrait se perdre. Amusez-vous bien. » dit gaiement l'archéologue, coupant court à ses protestations, avant de s'éloigner rapidement sur la moto-bulle.

Nami regarda son... amie s'en aller, la main tendue, dans une vaine tentative pour la retenir. La bouche ouverte, elle resta sous le choc de cette trahison jusqu'à ce que Luffy se décide à parler.

« Mouh, pourquoi elle a fait ça? Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi. »

« Si ma présence te gêne autant je peux partir tu sais. » dit sèchement Nami qui commençait à trouver ses remarques blessantes. « _C'est quoi son problème à la fin? D'habitude il n'a rien contre le fait que je l'accompagne. _»

Luffy soupira. « C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant pour... laisse tomber. Je préfère encore ça que de te laisser toute seule. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre! » protesta-t-elle dans un excès de fierté mal placée.

« Je sais mais la dernière fois t'as été kidnappée par un zombi et je n'avais pas été là pour l'en empêcher. Alors avec tous ces chasseurs de primes sur l'île je serai plus rassuré de te savoir pas loin. »

« Pfft. » fit Nami en détournant la tête. Sous cette apparente indignation, elle essayait de cacher au maximum sa gêne et le rouge qui apparaissait sur ses joues. La façon dont il s'inquiétait pour elle la touchait énormément mais elle refusait qu'il le sache.

« Désolé. Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait? »

Elle consentit à le regarder et la vision de Luffy la tête baissée et les mains jointes la fit se sentir coupable. Le regard implorant qu'il lui lança par la suite acheva de la faire craquer.

« Bon d'accord. Mais il va falloir que tu me dises quand même ce que je suis sensée t'aider à chercher. »

« Un ours en peluche que j'ai gagné à un des stands. Il fait à peu près un mètre et il est brun. »

« Pas d'autres détails? »

Luffy hésita un moment en la regardant puis fit finalement non de la tête.

« Et bien on est pas sortis de l'auberge. » soupira Nami en posant sa paume sur sa tempe. « Tu as une idée de là où tu aurais pu le perdre? »

« Il y a des manèges où on ne pouvait pas l'emmener. On pourrait commencer par là. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers les montagnes russes.

Nami acquiesça de la tête et le suivit.

oOo

Une heure de recherche infructueuse après, il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence, l'ours était introuvable.

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer Luffy. » dit Nami en s'asseyant sur un banc, les jambes lourdes à force de marcher. « Il n'est nulle part et on a déjà fait deux fois le tour du parc. Quelqu'un a dû le trouver et le prendre avec lui. »

« Ouais je sais. » soupira Luffy en s'asseyant à son tour. Il semblait extrêmement déçu de cette conclusion.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment grave. » dit Nami en essayant de lui remonter le moral. « Il suffit d'en gagner un autre au stand où tu l'a eu la première fois. »

« J'y ai pensé mais je n'ai plus d'argent. » répondit-il, dépité.

« Quoi?! Luffy, je t'avais donné cinquante mille berrys. Comment as-tu pu tout dépenser dans ce parc? » s'étonna Nami.

« J'ai dû recommencer beaucoup de fois avant de pouvoir gagner cet ours et ce n'était pas donné. »

Nami était indignée de voir qu'il avait pu dépenser autant d'argent pour un stupide ours en peluche mais voir son visage, normalement si jovial, complètement abattu lui fit un pincement au cœur.

« Bon écoute. Je veux bien te prêter un peu d'argent. » dit-elle à son propre étonnement.

« C'est vrai?! » s'exclama Luffy, entre la joie et l'incompréhension.

« Ça a vraiment l'air d'être important pour toi alors je veux bien faire un petit sacrifice. _Et puis avec tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi, il faut bien que je te rende la pareille. _Mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle? » demanda Luffy, surexcité.

« Je t'accorde une partie, pas plus. » dit-elle en levant l'index. « Tu dois le gagner en une partie. »

Luffy déglutit en entendant les conditions. C'était pratiquement impossible. Mais c'était sa dernière chance. « Ça marche. J'ai déjà pris le coup de main la dernière fois, je devrais pouvoir le faire en un seul essai. Je te jure que je vais le gagner. » dit-il avec un regard déterminé qui la fit frémir involontairement. Dans cet état, rien ne pouvait arrêter Luffy, il n'était plus un jeune garçon stupide mais un capitaine pirate redouté, celui qu'elle avait décidé de suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

« Tu viens Nami? » demanda-t-il en la tirant de sa rêverie.

« Oui, oui j'arrive. »

oOo

En voyant arriver Luffy, le gérant du stand ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À lui seul ce gamin lui avait fait gagner sa croûte de la journée et il en redemandait en plus. Il avait rarement vu un client aussi déterminé à gagner un simple ours en peluche. Et le fait qu'il ne l'avait plus avec lui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... il allait encore s'en mettre plein les poches.

« Et bien gamin, tu n'en as pas eu assez? Tu veux gagner un autre prix pour ta copine? » demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à la jolie rousse à côté de lui.

Luffy posa l'argent sur le comptoir sans s'embêter à nier et sans remarquer que Nami avait légèrement rougi. « Une partie. » dit-il fermement.

Le gérant se serait normalement moqué un peu en disant qu'il n'avait aucune chance en une seule partie mais le regard de Luffy l'en empêcha. On ne charriait pas un type qui avait ce regard là.

« Quel est le principe? » demanda Nami pendant que le gérant prenait l'argent et s'éloignait.

« Tu vois toutes ces bouteilles? » répondit-il en montrant du doigt les bouteilles serrées qui se trouvaient à environ deux mètres. « Je dois lancer des anneaux dessus et je marque un point pour chaque anneau qui s'enfile sur un goulot. »

« Ça m'a plutôt l'air facile. »

« C'est ce que je pensais au début mais les anneaux rebondissent et finissent souvent à côté. En plus on ne peut en mettre qu'un sur chaque bouteille. »

Le gérant revint avec un seau remplit d'anneaux et le posa sur le comptoir à côté de Luffy.

« Et voilà, t'as le droit à cent anneaux par partie. »

« Je sais. L'ours est toujours à dix points? »

« Ouaip. Bonne chance gamin. » dit-il en allant s'occuper d'un autre client.

« Cent anneaux et seulement dix à réussir? » demanda Nami, confuse. « Mais c'est un jeu d'enfant. »

« Essaye. » dit Luffy en lui tendant un des cercles en plastique.

Nami le prit et se concentra avant de le lancer vers les bouteilles. Une partie de l'anneau passa un des goulots et Nami se voyait déjà réussir mais la partie restante rebondit en envoya l'anneau en dehors du champ de bouteille.

« Il m'a fallu trois parties avant de réussir à mettre le premier. » dit Luffy en voyant sa mine déconfite. Si l'anneau ne passe pas le goulot en une seule fois, il sort forcément. Et trop d'élan le ferait rebondir. La technique est très compliquée. » affirma-t-il en prenant à son tour un anneau.

Nami le crut aisément. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait peut-être exagéré en ne lui accordant qu'une seule partie. Réussir à en passer dix relevait du miracle. Mais c'était dans ce genre de situations qu'excellait Luffy. Quand il avait dit qu'il avait pris le coup de main, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Chacun des anneaux qu'il lançait manquait de peu de réussir et il réussit rapidement à en mettre huit.

« Combien en reste t-il? »

« Dix. » répondit Nami en regardant dans le seau.

Luffy n'était plus qu'à deux anneaux de l'exploit mais avec seulement dix essais, c'était peine perdue. Elle commençait à envisager de plus en plus l'idée de lui offrir une deuxième partie. Réduire de tels efforts à néant la ferai se sentir mal. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux et concentré sur quelque chose et elle se sentait... étrange en le regardant ainsi.

Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans des pensées concernant son capitaine, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et la fixa. Prenant conscience du regard pénétrant qu'il lui lançait, elle rougit discrètement. « Que... qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille: « J'ai besoin de toi. » sans se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles.

« Quoi? » dit Nami, embarrassée, en comprenant ses paroles dans le mauvais sens.

« Je sais comment mettre les deux derniers à coup sûr mais il faut que tu distrais le gérant. » murmura-t-il sans prendre conscience du quiproquo qu'il avait créé.

« Ah... heu... d'accord. » répondit-elle en se giflant mentalement. _« Mais à quoi je pensais franchement?! »_

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre côté du comptoir et se plaça derrière le gérant de manière à ce qu'il soit obligé de se tourner vers elle pour lui parler et donc de faire sortir Luffy de son champ de vision. « Dites-moi, ça fait longtemps que vous faites ce métier? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus séduisante.

Étonné, le gérant se retourna. « Euh oui, environ dix ans. »

« Ouah, j'imagine que vous avez dû voir plein de choses incroyables dans un tel endroit. » continua Nami en s'accoudant au comptoir et en prenant soin de placer sa poitrine sur ses avant-bras afin de la faire ressortir.

Le gérant déglutit en voyant cela et se mit à lui narrer quelques anecdotes qu'il avait vécu mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle jeta de fréquents coup d'œils à Luffy, sachant que le gérant ne remarquerait rien, obnubilé par sa poitrine et elle comprit alors ce qu'il avait prévu.

Au moment où il lança l'anneau, il étira son bras et le déposa directement sur le goulot. Ça n'avait pris qu'une demi-seconde mais il aurait été démasqué si quelqu'un l'avait regardé directement. Il jeta quelques anneaux au hasard puis réitéra son manège afin de poser le dixième.

« Super! J'ai réussi!! » cria-t-il d'une joie hypocrite.

« Bravo Luffy, je savais que tu réussirais! » le félicita Nami en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Bon sang gamin, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à en mettre dix en une seule partie. » dit le gérant, estomaqué. « Si je ne t'avais pas vu mettre les huit premiers, je me serais dit que tu trichais mais là... t'as bien mérité ton lot. » Sur ce, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de son stand, sans voir les sourires malicieux de ses deux clients. « Et voilà. » dit-il peu après en lui tendant un gros ours en peluche. « Tache de ne pas le perdre celui-là. »

« Merci ossan, au revoir. » dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

« Tchao gamin. »

S'éloignant calmement du stand, Luffy et Nami finirent par se mettre à rire avant de se taper dans la main.

« Bien joué! » dit-il.

« Toi aussi. Un vrai pirate. » répondit-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil au fameux ours pour lequel ils s'étaient tant décarcassés.

Comme l'avait dit Luffy, il était brun mais il avait omis de lui dire qu'il portait une casquette. Et que sur cette casquette, il y avait un moulinet à vent. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'une certaine personne lui passe par la tête. « C'est drôle, il me fait penser à Genzo. » dit-elle en riant après s'être souvenu de cette fameuse casquette qu'il avait porté pour elle pendant son enfance à Kokoyashi.

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit en le voyant. » répondit Luffy, curieusement mal à l'aise.

« Mais pourquoi voulais-tu tellement un ours-Genzo? » demanda-t-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. « Après tout, tu le connais à... peine. » finit-elle en se figeant. Presque immédiatement, la réponse se forma dans sa tête en même temps que celles d'autres questions qu'elle s'était posées. Pourquoi il avait semblé si gêné, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'accompagne, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé plus tôt de l'ours-Genzo, tout avait un sens à présent. « Luffy. » dit-elle doucement en s'arrêtant de marcher. « Tu... voulais me l'offrir? »

Il soupira et se retourna pour la regarder. Il lui sourit tristement. « Surprise. » répondit-il finalement en lui tendant l'ours. Elle vit son sourire triste devenir gêné. Apparemment ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu que ça se passe.

« Luffy. » dit-elle simplement en prenant l'ours dans ses bras avant de le contempler. _« Alors tout ce qu'il a fait c'était pour moi? Tous ses efforts et son argent dépensé pour me faire un cadeau. »_ Elle releva la tête « C'est... tellement gentil. »

« Je comptais te l'offrir ce soir quand tu serais rentrée. » dit-il, gêné, en se grattant la joue. « Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. »

« Merci. » En entendant cela, il la regarda à nouveau et vit qu'elle lui souriait. « Ça me fait vraiment plaisir Luffy. Merci beaucoup. »

En voyant la tendresse dans son sourire, l'estomac de Luffy se mit à faire des bonds sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. « Je... je t'en prie. » répondit-il avant qu'un silence embarrassant ne s'installe.

« On... on devrait peut-être rentrer maintenant. » dit-il finalement en commençant à partir.

« Attends! On...on a encore un peu de temps devant nous. Si tu veux... on peut en profiter pour... faire un tour. » dit-elle, le visage à moitié caché par son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne voit pas ses joues cramoisies. « Je ne suis jamais allée dans un parc d'attraction après tout. »

Il se mit à sourire. « D'accord. Suis-moi, on va aller réparer ça. »

oOo

Quand les wagons se mirent en branle, Nami commença à regretter sa décision. Assise avec Luffy dans une espèce de soucoupe et à peine retenue par un harnais sur les jambes tandis qu'ils remontaient la pente de lancement avec le vide derrière eux, elle se mit à avoir peur. Les gens devaient être fous pour monter dans ce genre d'engin.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et la serra doucement. Elle se tourna et vit que Luffy lui souriait. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne risque rien. Et puis au pire je te rattraperai si tu tombes. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas les meilleurs mots pour rassurer quelqu'un mais dans la bouche de Luffy ils eurent un effet magique sur elle. Parce que s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre c'était que rien ne pouvait lui arriver s'il était à ses côtés. Toute peur envolée, les contractions de son estomac furent remplacées par une autre sensation plus plaisante mais toute aussi perturbante.

« Merci, Luffy. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« T'es prête? »

Nami ouvrit les yeux de surprise puis elle se rappela où ils se trouvaient et regarda à nouveau devant elle pour voir qu'ils avaient atteint le haut de la pente et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre... vite, très vite.

« C'est parti! » dit-il simplement avant que les wagons ne dévalent la pente à toute vitesse.

Elle se mit à hurler de peur et s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Même si sa logique lui criait qu'ils allaient mourir et qu'il valait mieux fermer les yeux, son corps refusa d'obéir et les garda ouverts. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses hurlements de terreur devinrent des cris de joie tandis que l'adrénaline pulsait à travers son organisme. Chaque looping devenait un moment de bonheur tandis que chaque accélération les collaient un peu plus l'un à l'autre.

Lorsque les wagons s'arrêtèrent finalement, le souffle court et toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se mirent à rire sans aucune raison et sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils riaient toujours en sortant des wagons, récupérant au passage l'ours-Genzo, et se dirigèrent vers une autre attraction.

oOo

Lorsqu'il pointa du doigt la maison hantée, elle acquiesça sans réfléchir. En tant normal, elle aurait refusé clair et net mais l'euphorie des montagnes russes était toujours présente et elle se sentait d'humeur à faire des folies avec Luffy... dans le bon sens du terme.

Au final, cette maison hantée ne lui parut pas si effrayante. À sa décharge, aucune maison hantée au monde ne faisait le poids contre Thriller Bark et leur récente expérience avait considérablement endurci Nami. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter à trois reprises dans les bras de son compagnon en hurlant de peur... bien que la troisième fois fut peut-être un peu exagérée. Cette araignée en plastique pouvait difficilement être plus terrifiante qu'Oz.

Pour sa part, Luffy semblait totalement immunisé à ce genre de choses et accepta facilement que sa navigatrice se réfugie dans ses bras... peut-être trop facilement.

« Allez, ça ne faisait pas si peur que ça. » la taquina-t-il en sortant.

« Facile à dire quand on l'a déjà fait une fois. » répondit-elle, toujours agrippée à son bras.

« C'était la première fois, Chopper et Brook ont refusé d'y entrer tout à l'heure. » se défendit-il.

Le fait que leur ami squelette puisse être autant terrifié par des zombis et autres fantômes restait un mystère pour elle. « Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as eu peur à aucun moment? » insista-t-elle.

« Quand tu es lâché dans une forêt obscure pleine de bestioles à l'âge de 6 ans, tu t'habitues vite. »

« Ceci explique pourquoi tu ne sembles avoir peur de rien. » conclut-elle. Ils se mirent à marcher tranquillement sans se rendre compte qu'elle lui tenait toujours le bras.

« Pas exactement, il y a deux choses qui me font peur. » dit-il après un moment.

« Quoi donc? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir quelles atrocités pouvaient effrayer quelqu'un comme Luffy.

« Mon grand-père... et toi. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi?!! »

« Tu peux être vraiment flippante quand tu veux. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Espèce de...! » Elle essaya vainement de le frapper de sa main libre mais il esquiva en riant. « Reviens ici! » hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère et de gêne.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison. » dit-il en ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu et en continuant à esquiver ses coups en riant.

Finalement, elle réussit à le frapper après une course folle dans le parc. Ou plutôt, Luffy se lassa du jeu et décida de lui accorder sa récompense, un bon gros coup sur la tête.

« Ça t'apprendra. » dit-elle enfin calmée.

« Désolé. Si tu veux je t'offre une barbe-à-papa pour me faire pardonner. » dit-il en souriant, une jolie bosse sur la tête.

« Je pensais que tu n'avais plus d'argent. » rétorqua-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

« Pour une partie oui, mais pour ça, ça devrait aller. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers un stand de sucreries proche.

« Hé, attends! Pour le parfum... » intervint-elle.

« Mandarine je sais. » répondit-il de dos en levant la main.

D'abord surprise qu'il connaisse son parfum préféré, elle se mit finalement à sourire avant de serrer son ours-Genzo contre elle tout en le regardant acheter sa barbe-à-papa.

oOo

« Ouah, c'est si haut! » s'exclama Nami depuis la cabine-bulle de la grande roue. « Et toutes ces lumières, c'est magnifique! »

La nuit était tombée sur l'archipel Shabondy et le parc s'était illuminé. Ils avaient décidés de rentrer mais Luffy tenait absolument à ce qu'ils fassent la grande roue avant.

« Hé hé, Camie a même pleurer de joie tout à l'heure. » dit Luffy en souriant.

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Oui, il paraît que tous les hommes-poissons rêvent d'y monter. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi, s'ils veulent y monter ils n'ont qu'à le faire. » répondit-il, sceptique.

En entendant cela, le regard de Nami se voila et elle détourna la tête, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Nami? » dit-il d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant d'elle et en tendant la main vers son épaule.

À ce moment-là, la lumière de la cabine s'éteignit et elle tangua brusquement, les déséquilibrant et les faisant tomber à la renverse.

Dans l'obscurité et après le choc, il était difficile pour eux de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Luffy sentait le plancher de la cabine dans son dos et quelque chose de moelleux contre son torse qu'il avait du mal à identifier. Quand à Nami, elle était surprise que l'impact n'ait pas été plus violent. Elle avait atterri sur quelque chose de ferme mais souple. Et quel était ce souffle chaud qui lui parcourait le visage?

Alors que leurs yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité et grâce aux lumières du reste du parc, ils distinguèrent le visage de l'autre...à environ dix centimètres du leur. La secousse les avait fait tomber l'un sur l'autre et Nami s'était retrouvée allongée sur Luffy, sa poitrine et ses mains contre son torse tandis que le genou de celui-ci remontait entre ses jambes.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne purent que se fixer l'un l'autre, le chocolat rencontrant l'obsidienne, leurs respirations se mêlant tandis que leurs poitrines se soulevaient l'une contre l'autre durant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité.

Finalement, Luffy rompit le silence. « Ça va? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme mais dans laquelle on pouvait déceler un peu d'anxiété.

« Oui. » répondit Nami sur le même ton. À les entendre, la situation semblait banale mais leurs battements de cœur trahissaient leur trouble. « Je crois que la roue s'est arrêtée, c'est sûrement un dysfonctionnement. » continua-t-elle comme s'ils discutaient tranquillement.

« Ils vont la réparer j'imagine. » ajouta Luffy. Ses mains remontèrent les bras de Nami et saisirent ses épaules. Elle crut défaillir quand son visage commença à se rapprocher du sien.

Mais étrangement, la distance ne sembla pas se combler. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'il la repoussait tout en se redressant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis et elle à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il les retira doucement en s'éloignant d'elle puis se leva et se dirigea vers la paroi de la cabine sans dire un mot et se mit à regarder au-dehors.

Nami resta assise sur ses talons, comme figée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pas la chute évidemment ni ce qui avait suivi mais sa réaction. Elle se demandait encore et encore pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. En toute autre occasion, Luffy aurait fini avec quelques bosses sur la tête et une lourde compensation financière mais là... rien. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle ne l'avait pas frappé... elle n'avait rien fait. Était-ce parce qu'elle... n'avait rien eu contre? Avait-elle... apprécié la situation au point de ne pas avoir voulu qu'elle s'arrête?

_« Mais pourquoi avec lui? Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi maintenant? » _Penser au visage de Luffy à quelques centimètres du sien faisait battre son cœur plus vite et elle sentait une douce chaleur envahir son corps. _« Depuis quand... depuis quand est-ce que je ressens ça pour Luffy? »_

Nami savait exactement ce qui lui arrivait et elle avait peur de ce que cela impliquait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle émotion auparavant et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela ce produirait en présence de son capitaine. Luffy n'était pas exactement la définition parfaite de l'homme idéal tel qu'elle aurait pu le décrire. Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-elle si bien à ses côtés?

En proie à ses propres réflexions, Luffy cessa de fixer le panorama pour jeter un œil à l'objet de ses pensées. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et que son visage semblait troublé. _« Est-ce qu'elle y pense toujours? »_ se demanda-t-il. « Hé Nami. »

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, elle releva la tête vers lui et le fixa, attendant visiblement qu'il continue.

« Tu sais pourquoi Camie et Hachi se comporte bizarrement pas vrai? » demanda-t-il.

Se souvenant de leur conversation avant l'incident, elle acquiesça tristement en baissant la tête. « Apparemment les hommes-poissons et les sirènes sont victimes de discrimination ici. Pendant longtemps, ils ont été considérés comme valant guère mieux que des poissons. Ils ont été massacrés et réduits en esclavage pendant plusieurs siècles. Le gouvernement mondial a beau avoir signé un traité avec eux il y a deux cents ans, sur cet archipel les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Luffy sentit le dégoût et la colère qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu le Tenryuubito refaire surface. « C'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas monter dans la grande roue? » dit-il plus pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait qu'autre chose.

« Oui. Si l'un d'eux osait se promener à découvert, il serait capturé et vendu comme esclave sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt pour l'aider. » répondit-elle révoltée. Au bout d'un moment sa colère laissa place à un profond désarroi. « Dans quel monde vit-on Luffy? Toute ma vie j'ai considéré les pirates et les hommes-poissons comme les pires êtres vivants qui existaient. Aujourd'hui, je suis une pirate, le simple fait de penser à ce que les hommes-poissons ont pu subir me donne envie de vomir et je découvre que la Marine protège des personnes telles que les Tenryuubito malgré tous leurs crimes. » Elle se mit à trembler. « Je ne sais même plus qui sont les bons et qui sont les méchants. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

« Alors arrête. »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Arrête de penser Nami. » répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, le dos contre la banquette. « Laisse tomber tes a priori, ne juge pas les gens sur ce qu'ils sont mais sur leurs actes. Arlong et les autres étaient des pourritures mais ça ne valait que pour eux. Tous les pirates et les hommes-poissons ne sont pas comme ça, il faut toujours laisser une chance aux gens de prouver ce qu'ils valent. Tu l'as bien vu avec Hachi, finalement c'est un bon gars. » dit-il en souriant.

« Oui je sais. » répondit-elle faiblement. « Mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi ouvert que toi. »

« Tu sais, moi aussi je pensais que les pirates c'était des monstres quand j'étais petit. »

« Vraiment?! » s'exclama-t-elle. Il était difficile de croire que Luffy puisse avoir détesté les pirates à un moment de sa vie.

« Il faut dire que papy n'était pas vraiment impartial quand il en parlait. Quand Shanks est arrivé au village, j'étais sûr que nous allions tous mourir. Et au final, ils sont devenus mes amis. C'est là que j'ai décidé de toujours attendre avant de juger quelqu'un. »

Nami le regarda avec un nouveau respect. C'était étrange de se dire que parfois Luffy pouvait être bien plus mature qu'elle. Ne jamais juger quelqu'un sur ce qu'il est mais sur ce qu'il fait, cela lui correspondait bien étant donné que ses deux premiers nakamas étaient respectivement un chasseur et une voleuse de pirates.

« Mais alors... » dit-elle soudainement. « Pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous enrôler Zoro et moi alors que tu ne savais rien de nous? On était pourtant clairement anti-pirates. » En ce qui concernait les autres, il avait eu le temps de les voir à l'œuvre avant de décider de les prendre dans l'équipage mais pas pour eux deux.

Luffy se mit à réfléchir. « Il y a des fois où je dois prendre une décision vite quand je dois décider de faire confiance ou pas à quelqu'un. Dans ces cas-là, je suis mon instinct. » dit-il finalement.

« Ton instinct t'a donc dit de prendre Zoro comme nakama? »

« Non, il m'a juste dit ''C'est un gars bien et il est très fort''. Sur le coup ça semblait une bonne idée de l'emmener avec moi et j'ai eu raison. » dit-il en riant.

« Et... pour moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? » demanda-t-elle sans réussir à déterminer si elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

« Whoa, elle est sexy. »

« Quoi?! »

« Hé hé je plaisante. Mais... il y avait cette petite voix qui n'arrêtait pas de me murmurer... »

Nami était suspendue à ses lèvres. Sa petite blague, outre le fait de l'avoir violemment fait rougir à nouveau, avait exacerbée son envie de savoir et le suspense était insoutenable.

Luffy la fixa si intensément qu'elle eu l'impression d'être nue. « ... garde-la à tes côtés... quel qu'en soit le prix. »

En entendant ses mots elle se sentit s'envoler, comme si plus rien ne la retenait dans le monde physique. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire? Bien sûr que oui, Luffy ne mentait pas sur ce genre de chose et elle le savait.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle le sentit sursauter légèrement et son sourire s'élargit.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu ferais tout pour que je sois auprès de toi? Tu viendrais me chercher n'importe où? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'ai déjà fait avant et je le referai sans hésiter. » répondit-il avec confiance.

« Tu seras toujours là pour moi Luffy? Quelque soient mes problèmes tu seras toujours prêt à m'aider? » continua-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

« Bien sûr. »

« On sera toujours ensembles pas vrai? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Oui. Toujours. » répondit-il en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Nami glissa sa main dans la sienne et se laissa envahir par le bien-être qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureuse. Juste elle... lui... et la promesse qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

oOo

La grande silhouette se rapprocha d'elle.

« Luffy, à l'ai... »

La main de Kuma s'abattit.

« NAMI!!! »

* * *

Je me suis encore laissé emporter. Un petit one-shot est devenu au fur et à mesure un grand one-shot. Je dois avoir trop d'imagination, tout le monde me le dit. À la base c'était juste le grand huit et la roue et puis la peluche s'est rajoutée, la maison hantée et toute la discussion sur les préjugés. Faut croire que je ne sais pas faire simple.

Je sais que la fin doit vous surprendre mais je tenais vraiment à finir sur cette petite note tragique. Je ne pouvais pas faire une histoire à Shabondy sans tenir compte de cette superbe scène qu'Oda-sensei nous a gracieusement offerte. C'est pour moi une des plus belles du LuNa. On ressent la souffrance de Luffy quand il la voit disparaître et la façon dont elle l'appelle à l'aide est poignante.

Enfin bref, pour moi cela complète à merveille mon histoire.

Bon allez, faut que je me remette au guerrier dragon maintenant avant que mes lecteurs décident de me lyncher.


End file.
